Firestar
Profile "Saving a life is worth the risk." Note: With the ability to quite literally drive into the heart of a fire, Firestar is perfectly suited for search & rescue operations. With her standard laser sidearm and specially modified fireman's energy axe, Firestar can quickly pull survivors out of dangerous situations. When needed to, Firestar can also start fires of almost surgical detail with her internal plasma generators. When not on hazardous duty, Firestar tries her best to fit in, but only finds true friends in others open to risk. This puts her most at home with her fellow Femmes. History Firestar participated in a raid on one of Shockwave's energon supply stores, and fell under attack when the group was discovered thanks to Moonracer's carelessness. All of them survived, and the team returned to their hidden base with the stolen energon. The Decepticons attacked again, however, and this time the resistance was saved only by the intervention of Optimus Prime and a group of the Earth-based Autobots. Firestar was briefly reunited with Inferno, and together they fought Shockwave alongside the rest of Prime and Elita One's forces. She remained behind with the other females when Prime's team returned to Earth. Firestar has by far the finest ass among the female Autobots. Somehow, when the timeline of the MUSH first began, Firestar was a tank. This was quickly rectified in a fight with Motormaster when most of her gear was stripped away and she was left for dead, only to be rebuilt to her old specs and design by Whiz and Chromia. Firestar, Moonracer and Arcee were strolling around on Cybertron after a battle, when they were attacked from behind by a Decepticon. Only Arcee was quick enough to respond in time, blasting the attacker before her friends came to harm. She then chided her teammates, noting that "War seems to be too tough particularly for females". Firestar noted with horror that this clearly meant that three beautiful women were in three times as much trouble. Later, Firestar, Chromia, Moonracer and Elita One celebrated their victory over an absolutely gargantuan Decepticon warrior. Well, Elita brooded, but the others celebrated. Notes * Firestar is a search and rescue expert and a member of Elita One's all-female Autobot resistance. She is capable of transforming into an immense hovertruck a Cybertronian flatbed truck (and she has a fabulous ass). * She transforms into a big red truck. Triple axles, big flatbed for carrying stuff, and bigger than a regular pick-up truck judging by the size of the door on the side of her cab. * Is not extinct. * Still holds a grudge against Shockwave, and will try to chop him apart with little provocation. * May or may not still be interested in Inferno. * Was one of the Autobots that came back from the future in the Redemption TP. In the future, she is rumoured to be close to Cyclonus and was no longer search and rescue, but became an Interdiction and Close Quarters Combat specialist. * Voice actress: Sophia Bush Players *Vertigo-go: 1995 - 2002 *Babel: 2008 *Joy K: 2009 *Redshift2k5: 2010 *Altitron: 2013 category:femme Category:autobot